


Justice

by Vivisha



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Все мы вдохновляемся историями успеха, тогда как истории неудач зачастую остаются невысказанными. Рейнджеры сумели преодолеть испытания и достичь Магического Трибунала. Здесь же речь пойдёт об одном из тех, кто не сумел.





	Justice

Джаред не был ни отчаянным храбрецом, ни отважным воином, ни даже великим магом — но только он из оставшихся в живых обитателей своего измерения сумел отыскать путь в Магический Трибунал. Джаред стал первым и последним шансом для умирающего мира, лишившегося магии.

— Что ты ищешь? — спросил выросший у Джареда на пути незнакомец, буквально соткавшись из песка пустыни.

— Я должен попасть в Трибунал. Мой мир...

— Тогда тебе придётся пройти через тех, кто пытался сделать то же самое, но не преуспел. — Похоже, незнакомец ухмыльнулся.

Вспомнив немногие уроки, выученные в детстве, Джаред поудобнее перехватил свой меч, готовясь к тяжёлой схватке. Сейчас или никогда.

Без сомнения, противники были сильнее Джареда. Но кого ещё мог предложить его мир? Воины были убиты, сочтённые слишком опасными, а маги потеряли свою силу с магией, ушедшей в никуда.

Понадобилось немногим больше пары ударов, чтобы лишить Джареда его оружия. Если в сражении один на один у него ещё были шансы, то против нескольких вооружённых врагов — нет.

Клинок говорившего с ним незнакомца оказался в считанных миллиметрах от незащищённой шеи Джареда.

— Ты не заслужил права прохода, — сообщил незнакомец.

— И что теперь? — обречённо спросил Джаред.

— Тебе суждено присоединиться к легиону поверженных.

Джаред сморгнул непрошеные слёзы. Неужели всё закончится именно так? И последняя надежда потеряна по его вине? Нет, этого он допустить никак не мог.

Незнакомец смерил Джареда странным взглядом, когда тот встал на ноги и отряхнулся.

— Только не пока я жив. — Джаред покачал головой. — Если здесь мне пройти не дано, я найду иной путь.

И он ушёл в бесконечную пустыню.

Песок был везде — и ничего, кроме песка. Только безжизненная и безжалостная пустыня.

Прошло несколько суток с тех пор, как Джаред отправился в бесцельное путешествие, и он чувствовал, как с каждой минутой жизнь покидает его измотанное и обезвоженное тело. Идти на своих двоих он давно уже не мог и теперь полз на четвереньках, упрямо отрицая поражение.

Двигаться вперёд Джареда заставляла лишь надежда на то, что после очередного вымученного шага всё изменится. Но метр за метром, а мёртвый воздух по-прежнему обжигал иссушенные лёгкие.

Когда Джаред ощутил, что больше не в состоянии пошевелить конечностями, над ним нависла тень. Невероятным усилием он заставил себя приподнять голову.

— От судьбы не сбежать. — Знакомый незнакомец смотрел на Джареда сверху вниз.

— Мой мир... Магия... Мертва... — из последних сил прохрипел Джаред.

— Ты провалил испытание, — незнакомец был непреклонен.

Джаред не сумел выдавить в ответ ничего, кроме тихого всхлипа. Прежде чем свалиться на ненавистный песок, он резко вдохнул — в последний раз.

_Трибунал наблюдал._

_— Он показал удивительную стойкость для настолько слабого существа, — заметил Белый._

_— Возможно, мы могли бы... — предположил Красный._

_— Правила едины для всех. Таков установленный порядок вещей, — твёрдо сказал Чёрный._

_— И то верно, — резюмировал Красный._

_Трибунал не вмешался._

Чтобы осознать, что справедливости не существует, Джареду пришлось потратить всю свою недолгую жизнь. Как поразительно глупы были миллионы существ из тысяч измерений, полагая Магический Трибунал воплощением справедливого суда!

Погибнув в проклятой пустыне, Джаред не получил даже забвения. Его душа осталась в вечном плену, и, стоило очередному путнику оказаться на тропе к Трибуналу, она возвращалась в мёртвое тело, чтобы вступить в бессмысленную схватку.

А Трибунал продолжал ожидать смельчаков, пожелавших предстать перед ним — такой близкий и такой недостижимый.

_24.02.2017_


End file.
